Love Adventure
by Gleaming Shield
Summary: Iba a ser un día de romance, pero las 6 son secuestradas sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ahora Flash y sus amigos deberán ir a buscarlas sin importar que suceda (Mal summary ya se xD Pero denle la oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

**Se me ocurrió hacia este fic que espero les guste, las parejas que involucran son estas:**

**Twilight Sparkle y Flash Sentry**

**Rainbow Dash y Soarin**

**Fluttershy y Big Macintosh**

**Applejack y Caramel**

**Rarity y Fancy Pants**

**Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sandwich**

**Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia es bien recibida. MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro**

_**Love Adventure: Capitulo 1 - Los secuestros**_

Era un día como otros, normal y tranquilo en Ponyville. Las queridas 6 mejores amigas estaban en el castillo de la amistad perteneciente a la princesa Twilight

"Oahhhh" bostezo Rainbow Dash sentada en su trono "Estoy segura que ya hicimos bien nuestro trabajo en todo Equestria"

"No lo creo" respondió Twiilight "Debe haber algo" empezó a ver el mapa

"Caramelito creo que esta vez Rainbow tiene razón, nuestros cutie marks no marcan ir a algún lugar" le dijo Applejack

Justamente unos minutos después, los dibujos de los cutie mark de los tronos empezaron a brillar para luego juntarse arriba de ella

"O si marcan" se corrijio a si misma applejack

En eso, los 6 cutie marks empezaron a descender hacia el mapa para luego terminar en nada mas y nada menos que, ¿Ponyville?

"No comprendo" dijo Rarity confundida

"NI YO!" grito Pinkie mientras se levantaba

Twilight quedo confundida, no podía creer que donde necesitaban su ayuda era justamente allí en ponyville. "No entiendo" dijo ella

"Yo si" dijo Rainbow "DIA LIBRE!" grito mientras empezaba a aletear para irse

" Ammmm Rainbow, por que la prisa de irte?" Pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy

"Ahhhh no es por nada" respondió Rainbow algo nerviosa

"Se me hace que si" dijo sarcásticamente el dragoncito

"Pues yo me debo ir" dijo Rarity formalmente "Tengo una cita con Fancy Pants"

"En ese caso, creo que si tendremos día libre" agrego Twilight

"YAJUUUUU" grito Rainbow mientras volaba hacia afuera "Allá voy!" Grito al salir del castillo

"Es por Soarin" dijeron las 4 ponys que quedaban para luego empezar a reír, las 4 se despidieron y tomaron su camino, para mera coincidencia las 6 tenían citas con sus novios en el mismo lugar, en Sugarcube Corner.

Lo que ellas no sabían es que había 6 ponys quienes las espiaban

.

.

Unas 2 horas después, cada quien o ya iba a Sugarcube Corner o se terminaba de arreglar.

Pinkie estaba en su casa, es decir, el segundo piso de Sugarcube Corner. Se estaba admirando en el espejo mientras hacia caras graciosas para luego enseñárselas a su novio, Cheese Sándwich

"Jajajaja grrrrr" empezaba a reír ella mientras hacia gestos

En eso se percato que desde el espejo se miraba hacia su ventana, donde había un pony allí parado con capa y capucha

"Hola" dijo ella acercándose muy amistosamente mientras extendía su casco

" Hola" dijo el pony también estrechando casco con casco "Y adiós" dijo el mientras jalaba a Pinkie hacia afuera tirándola a unos arbustos donde cayo inconsciente la pony rosada, para luego ser llevada por ese pony

.

Fluttershy apenas iba hacia la puerta de su casa, ya quería ver a su Big Macintosh

"Ángel, estas a cargo" le dijo la pegaso amarillo a su conejito

El conejito asintió como soldado

"Roarrrrr" rugió el oso acercándose a Fluttershy muy asustado

"Que ocurre amigo?" Le pregunto ella tratando de tranquilizar al pobre oso

El oso ante esto señalo a la puerta, donde entraba un pegaso con capa y capucha (igual al otro pony) para luego volar rápido hacia ella y taparle la boca asfixiándola con un papel y dejarla inconsciente, para llevársela

.

En su boutique, Rarity seguía sin saber que ponerse, se probaba vesitod tras vestido

"No, este no" dijo ella quitándoselo para luego ponérselo

"Quizás" dijo ella modelando en el espejo "Hay Rarity te vez tan bien así jeje" se empezó a alagar a si misma

"Si que te vez bien" salio un unicornio con misma capa y capucha detrás de ella

"Gracias" agradeció mientras se acomodaba la crin la unicornio blanca, para después entrar en razón

"AHHHH" grito ella para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza de ese unicornio, que después fue llevada

.

Rainbow ya volaba hacia Sugarcube Corner a toda prisa, ella iba como siempre al natural sin arreglarse ni nada. Cuando iba volando algo se le atravesó en el camino haciéndola parar "Que fue eso?" Se preguntó a su misma

Iba a seguir volando cuando sintió que la jalaron de la cola "Oye!" Grito dando una patada con sus cascos traseros, para voltear se y ver a un pegaso con capa y capucha "Se te ofrece algo?" Dijo ella "No tengo tiempo"

Siguió volando pero el pegaso la alcanzo a su velocidad y la jalo de las alas para dejarlas adoloridas y no pudieran moverse, haciéndola estallar al piso y cayendo inconsciente, al igual que sus amigas, secuestradas

.

Applejack y Twilight caminaban juntas hacia Sugarcube Corner, ellas ya se habían dado cuenta de su cita en el mismo lugar

"Jejeje que bien te vez Twlight" le dijo AJ

"Gracias" agradeció Twilight

Seguían hablando cuando frente a ellas apareció un pony con capa y capucha deteniendolas "A donde van?" Dijo el

'Quien eres?" Pregunto la pony naranja

"No te incumbe granjera" dijo el amenazadoramente

"Si nos incumbe" la defendió Twilight tratando de tirarle un hechizo pero su magia fue inutil, estaba bloqueada. Volteo hacia tras y vio a un gran alicornioio con un rayo hacia ella "Bye bye" dijo el dejando en hechizo a ambas dejándolas inconscientes

" Creí que seria mas difícil" le dijo el pony

.

.

Big Macintosh ya estaba en Sugarcube Corner esperando a Fluttershy en su mesa, se le hacia raro que no llegara, solía ser muy puntual, así que empezó a preocuparse

"Big Mac" oyó que le dijeron mientras le tocaban su espalda

"Eyup" contestó el volteandose a ver quien era, y pues, era aquel organizador de fiestas, Cheese Sandwich

"Ujuju que coincidencia verte aquí grandote" le dijo Cheese

Big Mac asintió con una sonrisa "Eyup"

Cheese sonrió y se decidió a preguntarle "Haz visto a Pinkie?"

"Nope" contesto el pony rojo "Fluttershy?" Pregunto el

"Ahhh ahhh" dijo el pony amarillo negando "Tenia una cita aquí con ella y no llega"

" Igual" dijo preocupado Big Mac

.

Soarin estaba en la puerta de Sugarcube Corner con un gran ramo de rosas para su novia, Rainbow Dash, miraba sombras volar pero ninguna era ella

"RAINBOW' grito al ver una sombra acercándose "Mi amor" siguió diciendo "Mira, te traje este detallito, unos flores para la flor mas hermosa" dijo el mientras daba las flores

El pegaso agarro con una sonrisa las flores, pero no era Rainbow sino, mas bien, Derpy "Gracias" dijo ella alejándose

"Ahhhhh" suspiro el "Eran de Rainbow" se sentó en el piso a esperarla, ya estaba extrañado que no llegara, ella era muy veloz, y siempre llegaba antes de la hora dada, así que se empezó a preocupar

"Al parecer tu también estas preocupado" se acerco Caramel a el

"Si" dijo resignado el pegaso "Estoy esperando a Rainbow, pero no llega"

"Igual que applejack" confeso el mientras se sentaba a su lado

"Crees que estén bien?" Le pregunto Caramel

Soarin lo volteo a ver y suspiro otra vez "Espero que si"

.

Flash ya volaba apresurado hacia Ponyville, ya queria estar junto a Twilight. Cuando volaba se topo con Fancy Pants

"Oye, puedes ayudarme en algo" le dijo Fancy

"Ammmm me encantaría pero, es que, tengo que llegar a una cita con Twilight" dijo el volando mas lento

"Pero involucra a Twilight!" Grito el

Cuando oyó esto el pegaso amarillo, voló de regreso con Fancy "Que tiene?"

"Nose! No e visto a Rarity, ni a Twilight y a las demás" dijo el "Me entere que todos teníamos cita en Sugarcube Córner con nuestras novias, pero no a llegado ninguna"

"Vamos' ordeno Flash mientras volaba a Sugarcube Corner, Fancy iba corriendo pero el típico momento lo detuvo

"Que te sucede Fancy?" Pregunto Flash

"Hay no, hay mucha tierra aquí, va a ensuciar mi traje" dijo el

"Ashhhh" se molesto Flash tomando a Fancy y siguiendo su camino mientras volaba.

.

.

Al llegar vio a Soarin, Caramel, Big Mac y Cheese en la entrada

"Como que no están?" Se acercó Flash

"Pues nadie las a visto" dijo Soarin

"Traje al dragoncito" dijo Cheese soltando a Spike

"Spike, sabes donde están?" Pregunto Flash

Spike se levanto y sacudió la tierra "Creí que estarían con todos ustedes, en sus citas"

"Esto es malo, muy malo, extremadamente malo" empezó a balbucear Caramel

"Debemos hacer algo" agrego Soarin

"Eyup" dijo Big Mar angustiado

"Pues no nos queda mas que buscarlas" dijo Flash valientemente mientras se paraba con orgullo

"Jijijiji esto me huele a aventura" dijo Cheese muy animado...


	2. Chapter 2 - La aventura Inicia

**Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia es bien recibida. MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro**

_**Love Adventure: Capitulo 2 - La aventura inicia**_

"Jijijiji esto me huele a aventura" dijo Cheese muy animado

Flash estaba pensando que les pudo haber pasado pero nada la verdad, estaba hueco

"Quien sabe donde están" dijo Soarin desanimado

"Pero debemos buscarlas, deben estar en problemas" agrego Caramel muy preocupado

"Pero y no estamos siendo sobre protectores?" Dijo Cheese pensativo

"Ya me confundí más" dijo Fancy cruzado de cascos

"Igual yo" comento Big Mac

Flash aun caminaba de un lado, estaba preocupado, Twilight le hubiera avisado, la verdad ya no comprendía nada "Spike, dime que te dijo donde estaría"

"Esta bien, me que te dijo donde estaría" repitió Spike

"NO ES TIEMPO DE BROMAS" grito Flash muy exhaltado "Quize decir, ya enserio, donde están" dijo con postura

""Pues nose, ella me dijo que tendrían una cita" explico Spike

.

.

"Ah donde estoy?" Dijo Rarity empezando a reaccionar

"Oh CHICAS! CHICAS!" grito Pinkie "MIREN QUIEN DESPERTO"

"Bienvenida a donde quiera que estemos Rarity" dijo Applejack recargada en la pared mientras levantaba su sombrero

"Que paso!" Exclamo Rarity "Donde estamos?"

"Pues ni sabemos que paso ni donde estamos" contesto a las dudas Rainbow mientras empujaba la puerta con su cabeza "Ya conteste tus dudas"

"Hola Rarity" se acerco Twilight "Unete a la diversión"

"Esto no es diversión" exclamo Pinkie "Se bien de esto y no alcanza ni un poquitin para llamarse diversión"

"Pinkie es solo una expresión" dijo Twilight

Rarity estaba extrañada así que se levantó "Bueno, por que fluttershy esta así?" Pregunto al verla tirada

"Pues yo creo que como es muy sensible, el efecto le durara mas" le explico Twilight

En eso, Fluttershy empezó a despertar "Que-que-que paso" pregunto temerosa ella

"Pues ni sabemos que paso ni donde estamos" volvió a responder Rainbow aun empujando la puerta

"Tengo miedo" dijo muy asustada la pegaso amarillo

"No te preocupes terroncito de azúcar, estaremos bien" la abrazo Applejack

"YA NO AGUANTO ESTAR AQUI" grito Rainbow dando patadas a la puerta

Rarity se le acerco "Sera inutil Rainbow"

"NO IMPORTA" grito dando mas patadas

Rainbow ya estaba desesperada, así que lamió su boca para demostrar su esfuerzo y retrocedió para ganar impulso "Y AHHHHH" grito al volar hacia la puerta, pero, fue en vano, solo golpeándose fuertemente con la puerta "Hayyyy" cayo al piso

"Rainbow es inutil, nada podrá sacarnos de aquí" le dijo la alicornio

"Cuanto llevamos aquí?" Preguntó Pinkie algo molesta

"Ahhhhh" dijo Applejack intentando ver por un hoyito en las paredes "No alcanzo, Rainbow" le hablo

"Ya oi, ya oi" dijo sobando su cabeza mientras volaba para ver "Dice que son las 12 en punto" dijo ella

"A.m. o p.m.?" Pregunto rarity

"Supongo yo que p.m. Ya esta todo oscuro" contesto Rainbos de mala gana

"Oahhhhh" bostezo Pinkie "Pues en ese caso, buenas noches" dijo acostándose en el piso, inmediatamente cayó dormida. Las demás se acostaron también y se dispusieron a dormir.

.

.

Todos los amigos, dormían en Sweet Apple Acres, pues Big Mac fue quien ofreció su hogar para descansar. Al salir el sol, Big Mac fue el primero en despertar, así que camino al cuarto de Applejack, pero no había rastro de ella. Entonces, fue al cierto de su otra hermanita, Apple Bloom, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama

'Pssss" susurro Big Mac a su hermanita "Psss..."

"Big Macintosh? Que secude?" Dijo adormilada "Quiero decir, que sucede?"

"Haz visto a Applejack?" Pregunto el

"No" respondió la potranca amarilla "De hecho, eso te iba a preguntar, pero al despertar" dijo ella dándose la vuelta mientras se cobijaba para dormir

Big Mac solo quedo confundido, y salio del cuarto. Empezó a caminar hacia donde dormían sus amigos, quienes ya habían despertado

"Donde estabas grandote?" Le pregunto Cheese Sandwich

"El punto es que no a llegado Applejack" dijo el

"NO" grito Caramel "Applejack no esta, se fue, no a llegado, esto es malo" empezó a tartamudear

"Tranquilizate Caramel" dijo Fancy agarrándolo de la cara

"Esto ya es raro, muy malo" dijo Flash muy preocupado

"Es inutil, algo les paso" agrego Soarin muy angustiado

Flash se volteo a ver a sus amigos "Si queremos hayarlas, debemos buscarlas, todos"

"Eso si es un buen plan" comento Cheese

"En una hora nos vemos frente al castillo de la princesa Twilight, lleven sus municiones, iremos a su búsqueda" dijo Flash parado orgullosamente, y atrás de el los demás en misma posición

"Somos dramáticos" agrego Soarin

.

.

Una hora después, todos ya estaban en el castillo listos para salir en su búsqueda.

"Fancy por que llevas tantas maletas?" Pregunto Soarin

"Que? Siempre mi apariencia debe ser buena, si me ensucio me cambiare o me arreglare" dijo el acariciando su crin

"Siempre creí que el es un metrosexual" susurro Caramel a Cheese

" Un que?" Preguntó en mismo tono Cheese

Caramel rodé los ojos "Un _metrosexual _es cuando un hombre se preocupa mucho por su apariencia, y gasta mucho en ropa o cosméticos para verse bien"

"Ahhhhh" dijo Cheese "En ese caso creo lo mismo"

"Solo llevate esto" dijo Flash dejándole 2 bolsas (como las que usan las mane 6 en sus expediciones) "Ahora si" sino subiendo a Spike en su lomo, "Vámonos" empezaron a correr y/o volar

"A Donde vamos?" Pregunto Big Mac corriendo

"Iremos al imperio de Cristal primero" dijo Flash

"Y por que allá?" Pregunto Soarin

"Shining Armor y Cadence viven allá, seguramente Twilight y las demás están allá para ayudarlos, además, el príncipe Shining Armor es el hermano de Twilight" explico Flash. Corrieron o volaron unen rato mas hasta llegar al tren.

.

.

Unas horas después ya estaban los 6 ponys y el dragón en el Imperio de Cristal. Caminaron todos juntos, pero se sorprendieron al ver a todos los ponys de cristal

"Esto es asombroso" dijo Cheese muy emocionado

"Eyup" dijo Big Mac asintiendo

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al palacio de cristal

"Alto" dijo un guardia en la entrada del castillo poniendo su espada junto con otro guardia

"Nadie entra al palacio sin permiso especial" dijo el otro guardia

Todos se miraron confundidos hasta que Soarin se acerco volando a ellos "Nos dejan entrar o nos dejan entrar" dijo el, pero solo recibió un empujón

"Entonces lo haré a la fuerza" retrocedió y empezó a volar rápidamente hacia ellos pero fue jalado de la cola por Flash "Ey, ya les iba a dar su merecido a ambos mastodontes"

"Dejamelo a mi" dijo Flash con una sonrisa. Luego se acerco a ambos guardias "Permiso concedido para entrar, soy el guardia Flash Sentry. Y ellos vienen conmigo, vienen por un asunto de la princesa Twilight"

"Ohhh bueno" dijo el guardia "Hubieran dicho antes" les permitieron la entrada

"Gran poder Flash" le dijo Fancy

"Eyup" agrego el pony rojo

Los 6 caminaron hasta llegar a los tronos de Cadence y Shining Armor. Flash entro haciendo reverencia

"Majestad" dijo el

"Flash Sentry, que te trae por aqui" pregunto Cadence con una sonrisa

"Tenemos un grave problema" dijo el

"Que!" Exclamo Shining Armor poniendose su armadura "Que sucede?"

Flash sonrió y dio un silbido dándole entrada a sus amigos "Princesa Cadence, príncipe Shining Armor os déjeme presentar a vuestros amigos"

En eso los 5 hicieron reverencia

"El pegaso es Soarin, pertenece a los Wonderbolts" dijo Flash "El unicornio es Fancy Pants, y ellos son Big Macintosh, Caramel y Cheese Sandwich"

"Que no son ustedes los novios de las amigas de la princesa twilight?" Pregunto Cadence

"Eyup" contesto Big Mac

Shining bajo del trono hacia Flash "Y veo que traen a Spike"

"Ejeje hola" dijo Spike algo nervioso

"Que pasa?" Pregunto Shining Armor

Los 6 amigos y el dragón compartieron miradas, estaban nerviosos de lo que les dijeran, unos tragaron saliva, otros temblaban. Entre miradas, todos los ponys llegaron a un acuerdo, Flash empujo a Spike en señal de que el dijera

"Ouhhhh ejejeje" dijo nervioso Spike buscando las palabras que decir, mientras Cadence y Shining Armor lo miraban desesperados...


	3. Chapter 3 - Las noticias

**Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia es bien recibida. MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro**

_**Love Adventure: Capitulo 3 - Las noticias**_

"Ouhhhh ejejeje" dijo nervioso Spike buscando las palabras que decir, mientras Cadence y Shining Armor lo miraban desesperados

"Que paso?" Pregunto Shining Armor desesperado y preocupado por su hermanita

Spike solo los vio con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras tragaba saliva "Bueno, la verdad es muy segura, pero puede que traiga ciertos problemas. Así que, cuando les diga por favor no me maten"

"Ajaja como te podrías matar Spike" dijo con una leve risita Cadence

"Bueno" contesto el volteando a ver a los ponys, quienes le sonreían nerviosamente

"Necesitábamos jalea para pan" mintió Spike

"Que?" Pregunto Cadence confundida

"TWILIGHT Y SUS AMIGAS DESAPARECIERON" grito rápidamente Spike

"QUE" gritaron a coro desesperados Cadence y Shining Armor, quien este ultimo lanzo un rayo que golpeo a Spike "Ahhhh!" Grito mientras salia volando

"Como que mi hermanita desapareció" exclamo Shining Armor

"Pues no sabemos que paso" agrego Caramel

Soarin se acerco volando y aterrizo "Se supone que los 6 teníamos una cita con nuestro amor en Sugarcube Corner, allá en Ponyville, pero jamas llegaron"

"Cuando paso eso?" Pregunto Cadence

"Eso fue el día anterior a hoy, es decir, ayer" dijo Cheese

Shining y Cadence compartieron una mirada de preocupación, como si supieran del tema

"Por que sus miradas raras" pregunto Fancy Pants

"L-l-l-las 6 f-f-fueron-s-secuestradas" dijo Shining Armor temblando de miedo

"QUE?" gritaron a coro los 6 ponys y el dragon

.

.

Las mane 6 aun estaban encerradas en aquel cuarto, pero en la mañana amanecieron amarradas con cadenas sus 4 cascos juntos

"Ashhhhh esto es incómodo" se quejo Rainbow Dash

"No me deja hacer nada" también se quejo Applejack "Apenas y puedo caminar"

"Además" agrego Rarity "Son demasiadas feas, ewww solo miren. No va con mi crin" dijo ella disgustada

"Uyyyy en lo que te fijas Rarity, eso no importa ahora" empezó a alegar AJ

Rarity ante esto se puso a la defensiva "Pues es que yo si me preocupe de mi apariencia"

"Te preocupas tanto que ni te importa en el lío en el que estamos" se defendió la pony naranja

"Wo wow wo tranquilicense" dijo Twilight interponiéndose "No se enojen ahora"

"Bien" dijeron las 2 y se calmaron

"Vaya si que aquí es aburrido" dijo Pinkie golpeando una pared con su cabeza, para que en eso cayera un pedazo al otro lado "Uhhh miren, se desbarata la pared"

"Que dices Pinkie?" Pregunto Fluttershy acercándose

"Miren" dijo ella señalando la pared donde había un espacio que dejaba ver hacia afuera

"Pinkie como lo hiciste?" Dijo Twilight viendo la pared

"Ah así" dijo ella dando otro cabezazo y tirando otro pedazo de piedra de la pared

"PINKIE" dijo Twilight alegre "TENGO UNA IDEA"

"Igual yo" dijo Rainbow volando hacia atrás y empezó a volar hacia enfrente con gran fuerza tirando toda la pared con su cabeza "L-l-listo" dijo ella desorientada

"Como saldremos? Es imposible correr con los 4 cascos amarrados entre si" dijo Applejack

"Así" dijo Twilight agarrando a Rarity

"Entendí el plan" dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa de costado tomando a Applejack. Fluttershy no le gusto mucho la idea ya que no era muy fuerte, pero hizo su esfuerzo y agarro a Pinkie saliendo volando

"Esperen" dijo Rarity "Mi magia esta bloqueada"

En eso Twilight se acordó de lo mismo "La mía igual, pero si le decimos a Celestia, ella nos ayudara"

Siguieron avanzando hasta que ya iban de salida, pero, al llegar al limite fueron electrocutadas cayendo al piso de impacto

"Auuu" gimieron las 6

"Tttt ttttt tttt chicas" se acerco el alicornio, culpable del secuestro de Twilight, para luego ser rodeadas por los otros 5 ponys "Nuestra tierra esta protegida por un campo de fuerza mágico. Cuando intenten salir serán electrocutadas, a menos, que traigan la llave mágica, que nosotros 6 tenemos"

"Ajajaja pero no es una llave llave normal, es nuestra..." iba a decir un pony terrestre, quien secuestro a Pinkie

"Solo cierra el hocico" dijo un pegaso tapando la boca de aquel pony, el que secuestro a Rainbow

"Ahora caerán en sueño de nuevo" dijo el alicornio "3, 2, 1 y descansen" en eso, las mane 6 cayeron inconscientes

.

.

"COMO QUE SECUESTRADAS" grito Flash preocupado

"Al parecer si" dijo Cadence muy triste

"Por que creen eso?" Pregunto Spike

"Verán" empezó a explicar Shining "En la mañana recibimos una carta, mensaje. Decía que habían secuestrado a la princesa Twilight, y que si las queríamos ver de nuevo, teníamos que darle nuestra magia, pero, creímos que era solo una extorsion"

"Una que?" Pregunto confundido Cheese

Shining lo miro y empezó a explicar "Una _extorsion _es cuando se hace presion a alguien, usando fuerza o la intimidación para conseguir de ella dinero, magia o algo para su beneficio"

"Ahhhh, en ese caso, no creo que haya sido extorsión" contesto Cheese

" En el mensaje dice donde hayarlos o comunicarnos?" Preguntó Big Mac

Cadence salió de allí y fue a su habitación por la carta, después, volvió con los demas "Aquí"

Flash tomo la carta y se puso a leerla

_Principe Shining Armor y princesa Cadence:_

_Un gusto enviarles esta carta. Están bien verdad? Por supuesto que lo han de estar con dicho poder, pero, quiero, mas bien, queremos ese poder mis amigos y yo. Tenemos a la queridisima hermana del príncipe Shining Armor, la princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus 5 amigas, las que aportan amistad o esas babosadas insignificantes, bloqueamos su magia y las deja indefensas, así que están a nuestro poder, y si no quieren que les pase algo malo, queremos su magia en nuestros cascos. Si quieren recuperarlas dejen una carta en el bosque Everfree en el árbol numero 89, dentro del arbustos espinoso_

_Atentamente: Príncipe TS y sus amigos_

"Esto es malo, muy malo, esto es pésimo" empezó a lloriquiar Caramel

" Árbol 89? Como sabremos cual es el árbol 89?" Dijo histerisquiaso Cheese, ya quería ver a pinkie

"Quizás pueda saber yo, el campo es mi especialidad" dijo Big mac

"Quien es TS?" Empezó a quedar en duda fancy

"Príncipe? Apoco hay un príncipe que no seas tu Shining, y quizás en un futuro Flash" dijo pícaramente esa ultima parte mientras reía viendo a Flash

" No es tiempo de bromas Soarin" dijo Shining

"Bueno, TS no son las iniciales de Twilight, seria, "T"wilight "S"parkle" explica Soarin haciendo énfasis en T y S

"No pudo ser Twilight" comento Cadence "Ella no llega a estos limites de bromas, además, dejar plantado a Flash así, no es su costumbre"

"Da lo mismo" grito Spike evitando llorar "Hay que hayarlas"

"Pues en donde los veríamos? No tenemos esa gran magia" agrego Caramel

"Pues buscaremos en toda Equestria, hay que avisar a todo pony" dijo Fancy

"Debemos ir a buscarlas chicos" dijo Big Mac "Deben estar en peligro" Ante esto, los 6 se vieron y salieron corriendo, pero Flash se detuvo "Gracias alteza" dijo el para luego salir corriendo

"Amor iré con ellos" dijo Shining a su esposa

"Yo también" agrego Cadence caminando alado de su esposo

"No, Cadence tu quedate aqui, es peligroso y debes proteger el imperio" ordeno el unicornio blanco

Cadence sabia que tenia razón, así que no tuvo mas que obedecer "Ten cuidado" dio un amoroso besa a su amor

"Lo tendré" respondió el dando un abrazo "TE AMO" grito mientras salia corriendo detrás de los demás

Ahora iban 8 en busca de las mane 6, todos angustiados y preocupados

.

.

Lo que no sabia es que habían sido espiados por cierta criatura, no un pony, pero era de la banda de los secuestradores de las mane 6...

**Agradezco el apoyo que brindan leyendo este sencillo fic, ojala si les vaya gustando. Sus reviews me alientan a seguir y son un regalo para mi. Con un simple y corto review me conformo, me sacan sonrisas saber lo que opinan.**

**Agradezco a los primeros lectores que dejaron review en este fic, que serian:_ Adagio _ 5682, _twilight y flash love, princesa shooting star y bright diamond_, este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes**


	4. Chapter 4 - Malentendidos

**Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia es bien recibida. MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro**

_**Love Adventure: Capitulo 4 - Malentendidos**_

Lo que no sabia es que habían sido espiados por cierta criatura, no un pony, pero era de la banda de los secuestradores de las mane 6

"Jajaja esto le va a agradar a Ts de saber" dijo ella asomada por una ventana

" Quien dijo eso?" Se levanto de inmediato Cadence en posición de defensa

"Oh oh" dijo la espía que cayo de la ventana por accidente "AHH" grito hasta caer al piso

"En ocasiones me gustaría ser una dragón con alas" después de decid esto, salio corriendo hacia las tierras de sus amigos

.

.

"Que paso?" Pregunto Fluttershy volviendo a reaccionar

"Hola Fluttershy" dijo Twilight

"Al fin despiertas" dijo Rainbow "Me tenias preocupada"

Ante esto, se dio cuenta Fluttershy que sus cascos estaban encadenados hacia la pared, al igual que sus amigas, y que sus alas estaban amarradas a su cuerpo como Rainbow y Twilight

"No te preocupes caramelito" le dijo Applejack "Ya saldremos de aquí"

"Ujuju saben, me gusta mas aquí que el otro cuarto" comento Pinkie

"Por que?" Pregunto Rarity "Es igual de sucio y tenebroso este lugar"

"Aquí estamos como prisioneras, hasta con rejas hay en la entrada" dijo Twilight muy frustrada

"Debemos hacer un plan para escapar, no soporto estar aquí" repitió Rainbow tratando de volar

Las 6 estaban ya hartas de estar allí como a la vez preocupadas, extrañaban tanto a sus queridos novios, les hacían falta con ellas

.

.

Unas horas después, los chicos ya estaban en Canterlot, donde caminaban por las calles.

"Bien, debemos llegar rápido, sin distracciones, directo al palacio" ordenó Shining Armor

"Ya oyeron chicos" repitió Flash

Siguieron caminando, era temporada de vender cosas, en cada par había carritos y puestos que anunciaban sus mercancías. "PAYS" se escuchaban por una parte, "MANZANAS" al otro extremo, "GLOBOS" mas cerca y así se escuchaban en cualquier parte

"Vaya, me aturden los oídos" dijo Flash golpeando su oreja con su casco

"Chicos!" Grito Shining volteando hacia atrás, pero, nadie de sus amigos estaban allí

"Soarin" de acerco Flash a el

"Espera" dijo Soarin dando unas monedas, para luego recibir 3 pays "Mande" dijo el mientras comia un pedazo de pay

Flash intento contener la calma "Ya vámonos" dijo el

"Ushhhh ya voy, vaya que amargado estas" comento el caminando hasta al borde de todos los puestos

"Cheese!" Grito el unicornio blanco Shining acercándose a el "Que haces?"

"Mire estos globos y son sorprendentes" dijo el mientras miraba sus globos

"Ahhhh son globos comunes y corrientes" respondió Shining desconcertado

"Noo ohhhh" lo corrijio el organizador "Jamas subestimes a Cheese sobre globos, estos tienen luces" en cuanto dijo la oración infló el globo que empezo a brillar

"Solo ve allá con Soarin" dijo el señalando al pegaso azul

"Ya pues, allá voy" empezó a correr hacia el

Flash ahora estaba tras Big Macintosh quien estaba en el puesto de manzanas

"Eyup" dijo el pony rojo tomando una bolsa llena de manzanas

"Eyyyyy! Big macintosh!" Grito Flash aterrizando a su lado, haciendo que este volteara "Estas loco!" Grito el pegaso

"Mmmm nope" contesto Big Mac

"No es hora de comprar, debemos ir al palacio" protesto Flash empujando a Big Mac pero fue en vano

"Eyup" asintió el mientras empezaba a caminar tirando al piso a Flash

.

.

Ya después de que todos estaban unidos, iban en camino al palacio, cuando fueron detenidos por unos guardias

"Alto caballeros" dijo un pony pegaso de tez naranja claro con crin azul verde oscuro "A donde se dirijen?"

"Solamente vamos al palacio de la princesa Celestia" dijo Cheese muy confiado para luego ser su boca tapada por un casco de Soarin

"Nadie puede ir a su palacio sin autorización, me temo que no les puedo permitir paso" dijo ese pegaso

"Oh por favor" se acerco Flash "Yo soy el capitán de guardia Flash Sentry, perteneciente a los guardias reales de Canterlot, pero fui transferido al Imperio de Cristal, mi patrón es el príncipe Shining Armor, así que tengo derecho a pasar"

"Si no viene el príncipe Shining Armor a comprobar, NO entran" dijo firmente el pegaso

"Hay vamos, ni que fuéramos campesinos" uso sarcasmo Soarin, pero sus bromas siempre acertaban, pues el pegaso volteo a ver hacia atrás a Big Macinosh

"Nnope" dijo el mientras se quitaba el arnés que traía en el cuello

"Decias" respondio seriamente el guardia "Ahora, fuera de aquí"

"Ajammmm" finjio toser Shining Armor mientras caminaba hacia adelante del grupo "Decías"

"Oh-oh-oh p-p-principe Shining Armor" empezó a tartamudear el guardia "Perdoneme majestad, creí, bueno"

"Que acaso nos vez como ponys cualquieras, sin clase" interfirió Fancy Pants con algo de orgullo, pero esta vez Cheese fue quien lo estropeo ya que una mosca paso y el empezó a seguirla

"Vosotros entrais al palacio de vuestra princesa Celestia" dijo el pegaso permitiendo la entrada

"Gracias amigo" agradeció Shining Armor mientras entraban

" Con que capitán de la guardia eh Flash" comento Soarin mientras volaba encima de Flash

"Ajajaja" río de sarcasmo el pegaso amarillo "Callate"

"Flash!" Voló el pegaso guardia hasta llegar a su lado "Eres capitan de la guardia en el imperio de cristal o fuiste aquí en Canterlot?"

"Bueno, quizás mentí en eso para poder pasar, jamas e sido capitán. Aquí en Canterlot, Shining Armor era el capitán, y allá en el imperio, era, ammm..." empezó a pensar "Es cierto, ni se. OYE SHINING!"

"Mande" contesto el unicornio blanco

"Quien es el capitán de la guardia real en el imperio de cristal?" Pregunto el guardia

"Ouhhhh bueno, eso, debo decírselos junto con Cadence" se alejó rapidamente el

"Claro" dijo confundido Flash "Por cierto, bueno, Flash Sentry" estiro su casco

"Tiberius Meteor" se presento el pegaso naranja

"Ellos son Soarin, Fancy Pants, Caramel, Big Macintosh, Cheese Sándwich y el dragoncito es Spike" dijo Flash rápidamente

"Un gusto chicos" saludo Tiberius

.

.

"Shining Armor" dijo Celestia mientras miraba hacia afuera desde su balcón

"H-h-hola alteza" dijo nerviosamente Shining Armor

Celestia volteo a ver a Shining, quien detrás de el estaban Flash y los demás "Veo que es algo de importancia para tantos presentes"

Todos asintieron "Sabia que algo ocurría, desde hace unos días presentía que un peligro asechaba a Equestria"

"El problema es que, es sobre, la princesa Twilight" dijo Spike acercándose a Celestia

"Twilight" dijo rápidamente Celestia "Que le paso? Que sucedió?"

"Emmm, bueno, ellas, quizás" empezó a temblar Spike

Celestia lo miro y sonrió "No hay nada que temer amiguto, tranquilo" dijo ella acariciándolo con su ala

"Princesa Celestia" se acerco Shining "El problema, es que la princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, han sido secuestradas por un tal principal TS"

Ante esto, Celestia quedo paralizada, no podía creer lo que sucedia, ella, empezo a recordar esos recuerdos, ella, sabia el por que de todo ese caos...

**Perdon la demora, faltaba inspiración, se que este capitulo no fue el mejor, pero era necesario para poder agregar lo de un futuro**

**Ojala les haya gustado, saludos desde Mexico**


End file.
